Nora vs Pyrrha: Clash of Hammer and Spear
by Metabee21
Summary: What if Nora and Pyrrha were to have an actual fight? Who would win between the two lovely and powerful ladies of Team JNPR. Action and hijinks follows this battle.


**Nora vs Pyrrha: Clash of Hammer and Spear**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. In this fic, I had an idea of a possible fight between Nora and Pyrrha. Who would win between the two in an actual fight other than from combat practice. This is my take on it. This is also more comedic than my previous work and I wanted to focus a bit more on humor. So enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Beacon. The sun was shining; the birds were singing; no villainous activities in the city. It seemed like the perfect day at Beacon.

 ***BOOM***

Until the sound of an explosion disrupted the mood.

"Ha Ha Ha. I'm going to get you Pyrrha!"

"Not before I get you Nora!"

Pyrrha charged in with her spear while Nora was getting ready to fire her ammo towards her. In the distance, Jaune was watching. "How did it come to this?"

* * *

 _Two hours earlier_

Inside Team JNPR dorm, Jaune was quietly reading the latest X-Ray and Vann comic. Just then, Pyrrha bust into the room.

"Hey Pyrrha. How are you…" Jaune stopped as he noticed the anger in the spear maiden's face.

"I can't believe it." She said. "How has Ren manage to put up with her is beyond me."

"Calm down. What did Nora do this time?"

"Her workout. It's just insane. I almost broke my arm. And when I try to get her to help me, she sat on my back while eating pancakes. That's why my back is all sweaty and sticky with syrup."

"Wow. That is a little much for her to do. I noticed she has been acting differently lately. She's been acting way out of character, if we even knew what it was. I feel that we need to do something about it before she gets out of hand." Just as Jaune finished that statement, Nora arrived at the door.

"Hey did I say that you can stop? I want you back out there on the double."

"Nora please," said Jaune. "Can't you see that Pyrrha is a little upset right now. Can't you give her some slack?"

"No slack for her. Or for you for that matter. I want you to be strong enough to take me on without your weapon."

"Nora you know that won't happen."

"That's because you are too busy chasing Weiss instead of joining our workout. You need to get your act together, leader. Or I will be the new leader. And if that happens, then you will be kneeling down on your knees with a plate of pancakes."

"You wouldn't." Jaune eyes squinted as he and Nora starred face to face.

"I would." Nora kicked Jaune's leg and Jaune fell to his knees.

"See. You are practicing for when I become the queen. Now crawl to my feet and kiss them."

Pyrrha, who was just standing there witnessing all of what had transpired, had seen enough.

"NORA!"

"Pyrrha."

"I can tolerate your antic. But this time. you have taken it too far. It's time to put you in your place."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes. I challenge you to a duel. Outside in the courtyard in two hours."

"You're on. And let's make it interesting. The loser must do what the winner says for the entire week. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Excellent, and I already know what I have in mind for you." Nora laughed as she left the room. Ren then entered the room.

"Hello. Is everything alright."

"Everything is fine. I'll be preparing for our battle." Pyrrha said in anger. She stomped her way outside the dorm.

"Ren. We… have… to stop… them. They are going to fight and they're… going to wreck the place."

"This is bad. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. If it's one thing I learn it's that you never come between two angry women with ridiculous strength."

"And that's what we have. We are so f…" The door mysteriously closes before Jaune finished that last word.

* * *

 _Two hours later._

Word had spread about the incoming fight. Everyone was getting hyped for it, including Team RWBY, Team SSSN, and even Team CFVY.

"Alright, taking all bets people." Yang was yelling to the crowd. When news of the fight broke out, Yang knew that this would be a perfect opportunity to make easy money. "Any bets people? I know you want to bet your liens on one of these lovely ladies."

"Yang how could you," Weiss scolded her. "We shouldn't be exploiting our friends for money. We should be right there with them to see if they are willing to settle this without violence."

"You're no fun Ice Queen. I just want this to be a friendly competition between friends. There nothing wrong with that."

"Humph. Like I can believe that." She looked around for a bit to make sure no one noticed her. She went up towards Yang and whispered, "600 Lien on Nora."

"600 big ones on Nora from the Ice Queen. Got it. Wait. Why not on Pyrrha?"

"I have my reasons." Weiss chuckled as she walked away from Yang.

Yang had taken bets from almost everyone. Ruby, Blake, Sage and Velvet all bet on Pyrrha to win the battle. All stuck on the safe side and betted 50, 70, 65, and 30 Liens respectively with none going higher than 100.

On the other side, Weiss, Neptune, Scarlet, Coco and Fox all bet on Nora to win it. Other than the 600 from Weiss, the others betted 90, 70, 200, and 75 Liens. Yang was hopping for Pyrrha to win after Weiss made her bet. The only ones who did not bet were Yatsuhashi, who did not want any part of it, and Sun, who was the referee of the battle.

Meanwhile a distance away from the main group, three "students" were observing the upcoming match.

"This should be a good fight." Mercury was eating a bucket of popcorn.

"Where did you get that?" Emerald asked the silver haired boy.

"Stole it from the concession stand. Shopkeeper never saw me. I wonder who is going to win?"

"I hope is that Nora girl. I bet Neo all the money that I stole this past month. And I stole a lot, close to 100,000 liens." Emerald looked at Neo, who was wearing a disguise with black hair and a black dress. Neo was eating an ice cream sundae when she gave an evil grin towards her.

"What did she bet in return?"

"She bet all of her secret stash of jewelry and goods which she has hidden somewhere."

"Wow. You two are pretty brave to risk all of that."

Neo then gave Mercury her scroll. Neo never talked and she usually used her scroll to communicate. In the scroll, she wrote. **_"It will be all worth it. When I win, I will buy all the Ice Cream in the city :)"_**

"Well I'm safe at least." Mercury replied.

"That's because you have nothing to offer."

 ** _"_** ** _That's right. She went through your stuff the other day. All she found was trash, according to her."_** Neo typed in her scroll and handed it to Mercury who read it out loud.

"Wait what? Why would you go through my stuff?"

"Neo? How could you tell him that?"

 ** _"_** ** _It's who I am. Deal with it."_** Neo sticks her tongue out after Emerald finished reading her message.

Back at the courtyard, Sun was standing between the two fighters.

"Alright! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, humans and Faunuses, children of appropriate ages…"

"Get on with it already!" Yang yelled to him.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Yang threw Sun a tomato, hitting him in the face.

"Seriously, I get no respect around here," Sun whispered under his breath. "Anyways, it's time for the match you all been waiting for. In this corner, accompany by her partner, in more ways than one, Jaune Arc.

"Hey what does that supposed to mean?" Jaune yelled when he mentioned that last part.

"If he hasn't figured it out yet, then Pyrrha has to be bolder." Sun whispered under his breath before he continued. "Alright. Where was I? Oh yeah! Standing at 6 feet tall, the winner of the Mistral Regional tournament for four years in a row. The lovely red headed spear maiden, Pyrrha Nikos!"

The crowd cheered loudly for her name. Pyrrha stood up and waved at the crowd. "Hello Again."

"And in this corner. Accompany by her… lover (He cleared his throat when he said that word)."

"Hey I heard that!" Nora yelled. "We are not together together. We just been together for a long time…"

In the crowd, Yang learned towards her team. "Anyone want to bet on who will confess first between the two? I got my money on Nora. What about you guys?"

"I got Ren." Blake told to Yang.

"I got Nora." Weiss said to the group

"Me too." Ruby responded.

"I'll ask around to see if anyone else is willing to bet." Yang said with a smirk.

Back at the courtyard, while Team RWBY were discussing bets, Nora went on a long rant about her and Ren and how they are not "together together." She went on until Sun interrupted.

"Alright we get it. Anyways, standing at 5 foot one, wielding her powerful hammer. The electrifying and wild, Nora Valkyrie."

Nora stood up as the crowd cheered. "Yeah! I am your Queen!"

"Alright ladies. The rules are simple. The entire school is your battleground. Just keep the damage to a minimal, and for the love of all that is good and pure, avoid Professor Goodwitch's office. We don't want her to come after us. As for the match itself, you both will fight with everything you got. The match is declared over when one person is unable to continue or when one surrenders. Death is an option, but we're all cool here right. We don't need to kill each other, right. But if it comes down to that, our lovely huntresses over there will stop you in your tracks. As for the audience, these portable cameras will capture everything that happens and the monitors above us will show us when they are not in view of our eyes. All clear?"

Both Nora and Pyrrha stared at each other as they prepared for battle.

"Alright. Ladies are you ready?" Both fighters nodded in agreement and stepped back a bit.

"Get set."

Before Sun could start the match, he began to run from the courtyard.

"GO!" Sun yelled in the distance.

"What!?"

"Too slow princess." Nora had changed Manghild to its grenade launcher mode and fired a few rounds towards Pyrrha who was unprepared for the oncoming attack. However, Pyrrha managed to raise her shield to block two of the four shots.

"I'm going to get you Pyrrha."

"Not before I get you."

Both of them charged in with their weapons in close range form. What followed was a class of hammer and spear between the two. Despite the fact that Nora's Manghild was heavier and stronger, Pyrrha's Miló in Xiphos Mode (Sword Mode) was able to keep up with Nora's weapon. Nora then jumped and smashed her hammer to the ground, creating a large shockwave. Pyrrha was sent flying towards the wall of the school. The impact was minimal thanks to her aura. Pyrrha got up, and saw a number of grenade being launched towards her. She ran as each one hit the wall of the cafeteria, making a number of huge new entrances. As she was running, Pyrrha was preparing to throw Akoúo̱ in an attempt to stop her. As she did, the shield spin around the columns and hit Nora in the face. When it did, the grenade launcher aimed upwards and fired into the sky. The grenade landed on the roof of the cafeteria, causing the rubble to fall where Pyrrha was running. Pyrrha was trapped from the debris from the front. She turned and saw Nora, who had snapped out of her dazed state. Pyrrha ran into the cafeteria before Nora could spot her.

Nora slowly walked towards the cafeteria, looking for her opponent. "Come out. Come out wherever you are."

Then a few objects went flying towards Nora. Using her hammer, Nora swung all the objects back to where they came from. While she was busy with that, Pyrrha had snuck from behind and attacked Nora with her shield. She hit Nora a few times in the face and in the chest before Nora could recover. Pyrrha then used Miló in Xiphos form and gave Nora a few stabs at her. Nora went flying after the last attack, but she was far from giving up.

"So you playing like that. Well two can play that game."

"I have to be creative when facing an opponent like you, Nora."

Nora transformed her weapon to grenade launcher mode and began to fire her grenades towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha dodged them as each one destroyed the table and chairs in the cafeteria. She then fired all six at one, creating a heart symbol. Pyrrha could only watch as she could not back from the wall. Using her semblance, Pyrrha grabbed a few tables and soda machines to shield her from the oncoming attack. They proved ineffective in protecting her and Pyrrha took the full hit. As Pyrrha recovered, Nora ran in and swung her hammer upwards. The impact sent Pyrrha flying towards another part of the school.

* * *

 _Back in the crowd._

"Ah man. They heading into the classrooms." Yang said to her teammates.

"So far the fight has been everything I have hope it be." Ruby replied. "I wonder how they are doing right now?"

The group noticed Pyrrha flying away from the cafeteria.

"It looks like she has been sent flying." Blake said to the others. "Kinda reminds me the time Nora sent you flying Yang."

"I remembered. I hope Pyrrha has flight insurance. Hehe get it. Eh. Guys?" The brawler replied. Her teammates gave her a groaned look after her comments.

"I hope they don't fight in Professor Goodwitch's office." Weiss said with concern to her teammates. "If they do, they will won't survive her punishment."

"I think that will happen to them." Blake noticed where Pyrrha landed and sure enough, it was the one place they were told to avoid.

"They're screwed. Let's hope that she is not inside her office right now." Yang told the group.

* * *

 _Inside Goodwitch's office._

Pyrrha's aura had taken a huge impact from the last attack. She was able to get up but was dealing with a lot of pain.

"That Nora. She is one crazy girl. I have to end this before I get hit with something like that again." She went towards the opening she made. She then heard a loud BOOM. Nora had use Manghild to fly herself towards Pyrrha. While in the air, Nora prepared her weapon to smash Pyrrha. Pyrrha dodged the attack, but the shockwave of the attack was unavoidable. The shockwave had destroyed much of the office. However, neither Pyrrha or Nora cared that the office that they were destroying was that of Professor Goodwitch.

Once Pyrrha recovered, Nora began to attack the ground with her weapon. Pyrrha dodge every attack, with each attack destroying more and more of the office. This occur for about a minute before Pyrrha jumped and hit Nora in the face when her hammer made impact towards the ground. She turned Miló into its Javelin mode and attacked Nora with a furry of kicks and Javelin attacks. She kicked Nora towards the wall. What Pyrrha didn't know was that she kicked Nora towards an exposed electrical outlet. When Nora came into contact with the outlet, her semblance activated.

Using the electrical energy she absorbed, she gained a boost in physical strength, enhancing her attacks. With this new found strength, she fired a fury of grenade towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha moved quick enough to avoid them. Nora then turned her weapon back into hammer form. Using her weapon, she fired a grenade at the ground, launching herself upwards. Pyrrha knew what was coming next and knew she had to avoid the attack at all cost. She raised her shield for the oncoming attack. Using all of her enhanced powers, Nora went down towards Pyrrha and was preparing to slam her hammer towards her. Pyrrha used her shield in an attempt to block the attack. The two weapons collided. The result of this collision was a giant shockwave that destroyed everything in the room, along with every window in a two-mile radius and blew away any nearby birds.

The shockwave reached the crowd on the outside who were unable to watch the fight since none of the cameras were near them.

The shockwave crumpled the cookie that Ruby was about to eat and frowned in disappointment; It shattered Weiss's scroll as she was using it to message someone; It blew away all the pages in Blake's book entitled, " _Dealing with Hyperactive Children_ " and it destroyed Yang's sunglasses. Lucky for her she had a spare. Weiss was angry.

"Nora! You have better win! I'm going to need that money to buy a new scroll thanks to you!" The heiress yelled hoping she can hear her.

"I never seen the Ice Queen this mad before." Yang said to the group. "I wonder what could have caused that?"

"A clash of two strong auras I supposed." Said Blake. "Now I'm going to need a new book about Hyperactive Children. They have been helpful in dealing with Nora and Ruby a few times."

"Hey I'm not like that all the time." Ruby replied to her.

"She said a few times, you dolt." Weiss scolded at her, still mad about her scroll being destroyed.

"Hey look the cameras found them." Yang yelled. "Oh boy. What a mess. Goodwitch will really explode when she gets back."

"I wouldn't want to be there when she does. She's probably way more terrifying than you, sis, when you get angry."

"Me neither. If she does, we all run away."

* * *

 _Back in the classroom._

Both fighters had recovered from the shockwave. Around them were rubble from the destroyed classroom. Pyrrha got up and walked slowly towards Nora, hoping to attack her before she recovered. Nora, however, had recovered and swung her hammer. Pyrrha took the hit and went flying towards the hallway. Her aura had taken the damage again. However, with each hit, she could feel more and more pain. Pyrrha got up and saw Nora getting ready to fire her grenades at her. She ran in the opposite direction as Nora fired her grenades one by one. Pyrrha avoided the grenades as she continued running. She continued running until she reached the corner and turned left. Nora followed her and turn her weapon back to hammer found.

"Got you!" She yelled. Almost immediately, Nora was hit in the face by Akoúo̱. Pyrrha then launched herself and gave a double kick before her shield could get off of Nora's face. The hit caused Nora to go flying near the window. However, she recovered quickly from the attack, much to Pyrrha's surprise.

"You're getting sneaky. I feel for that."

"I can't believe you took that and felt nothing."

"What are you talking about. Of course I felt that. It hurt. If I get anything on my face because of you, I'll lose it. If that happens, then Ren won't look at my pretty face and think I'm ugly."

Pyrrha then noticed the cameras around her. She smiled, knowing that their conversation was being heard by the audience back in the courtyard.

"So Ren won't find you pretty if you get your face hurt. I must say. Does that mean you care about what Ren thinks? Do you, oh I don't know, love him."

"Um… why are you asking that? It's pretty obvious what the answer is."

"And the answer is."

"The answer is…" before Nora could answer, she noticed the cameras around her. "Oh wait. Are those cameras soundproof?"

"I don't believe so."

"You!" Nora yelled. "You almost made me say it! I was almost embarrassed in front of everyone! Well guess what two can play that game." She cleared her throat.

"Hey Jaune! If you are listening, then you must know that Pyrrha totally wants to have your…" Before she could finish, Pyrrha who was embarrassed charged towards her.

* * *

 _Back in the courtyard_

Both Ren and Jaune were watching the monitors and heard what Nora was going to say.

"Do you have any idea what she was going to say? She said Pyrrha wanted something from me. I wonder what could it be?"

"Who knows." Ren said towards Jaune. Ren though this in his mind. _"Seriously Nora, do you have to sink that low to beat her. Especially the way you phrased it. Couldn't you have gone with the simple 'she loves you' instead of implying that she wanted him in bed. What goes into that girl's mind?"_ Ren then looked at Jaune and said "I got no idea what Nora was going to say. Probably something to throw her mind off."

* * *

 _Back in the hallway._

Both fighters were trading blows with one another. As they did, the hallway of the second floor was getting damaged. None of the fighters was getting the upper hand and were in a stalemate. Pyrrha backed away from Nora. She turned her weapon to rifle form and shoot a few rounds towards Nora. Nora parried the shoots with her hammer. Nora charged in with her hammer and swung it upwards. Pyrrha narrowly dodged the attack. She moved back and shot a few more rounds towards Nora. Three of them hit Nora before she could recover from her attack. Nora then jumped and used her hammer to hit the ground. Pyrrha was affected by the small shockwave and was thrown to the ground. What they didn't know was the attack done by Nora caused the floor to collapse and both fighters fell to the first floor.

Ren and Jaune saw the floor collapsed from the camera and decided to rush to the girls' aid.

"Come on Ren. We have to help. This fight is getting out of hand."

Both girls landed near the cafeteria. Both took a while to get up from the rubble. Pyrrha got up first but was unable to find both Miló and Akoúo̱. She looked around to try and find them. However, Nora got up with Manghild in her hands. Pyrrha noticed her and ran into the already damaged cafeteria. Nora noticed her and followed her.

"Come out Pyrrha. You have no weapon. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Pyrrha was hiding and was thinking of her next move. "I must find a way to get rid of her weapon. She is strong, but in an actual fight she is nothing without it." She looked at her hands. "If I give it all I have, I could take it from her."

Nora was slowly creeping towards the only possible hiding spot. She raised her hammer.

"Gotcha."

Pyrrha jumped up and she used her semblance to try and take away Manghild from Nora. Pyrrha tried, but it failed. Her effort did prevent Nora from completing her attack.

"Nice try. You know this hammer is really heavy that not even your semblance can take it away from me."

"We'll see about that."

Pyrrha charged and grabbed Manghild. Both fighters grappled for the weapon. At first glanced it appeared that Nora had the edge considering it was her weapon. However, she failed to noticed that Pyrrha was using her semblance while grabbing onto Manghild. With each pull, Pyrrha was getting the advantage.

"What!" Nora yelled in surprised. She lost the struggle as she saw Pyrrha with all her might wield the mighty hammer.

"You're right Nora. It is heavy. And I have it now." Using her combine strength and semblance, she swung the hammer towards Nora, who was still in shock of what had occurred. Nora was knocked down but still not out. Pyrrha, however, was unable to hold on to the hammer and dropped it. She did achieve her goal and got rid of the weapon from Nora.

"It's time to finish this." Pyrrha used her semblance to pick up a few metal sheets and used to trap Nora towards the wall. Nora was unable to move and was defenseless. Pyrrha then used her semblance against and grabbed every single metal items around and launched them towards the defenseless Nora.

"No! If you do that… I'll… I'll…" Nora whimpered. There was nothing she could do to stop the attack.

"I GIVE UP! I SURRENDER! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Nora yelled at the top of her lungs. Pyrrha heard her and stopped her attack just before they reached Nora.

Jaune, Ren, and Sun all arrived to the destroyed cafeteria.

"And the winner by forfeit, Pyrrha Nikos!"

* * *

 _Back in the courtyard_

A mixture of cheers and jeers came from the crowd.

"NO! My Liens!" Weiss cried.

"Alright I get 600 big ones. Pay up Ice Queen." Yang laughed in triumph.

"No. I got to get out of her." Emerald said as she attempted to run away from Mercury and Neo. However, Neo noticed and drew her sword out of her parasol and put it next to Emerald's neck.

" ** _Where do you think you're going? You weren't planning on leaving without paying me were you?_** " Mercury was reading the words the Neo had typed in her scroll.

"I was just going to go get it. Yeah that's it. You just wait here while I'll get it."

" ** _Nice try. But you won't get away that easily and besides you used your semblance to steal more money earlier so you can't use it on me_**." Neo typed on her scroll and passed it to Mercury who read it out loud.

"She's got a point. A bet's a bet. There's no escape Em." Mercury scoffed.

"I hate both of you." Emerald cried.

* * *

 _Back in the destroyed cafeteria_

"Looks like I won." Pyrrha said towards the group.

"You did and you know the terms of the fight." Jaune said. "That means Nora is under your command for the week."

"I already have the first command." Pyrrha went towards Nora. "Nora. I want you to apologize to Jaune for what you did earlier."

"Yes ma'am. Jaune. I sorry for the way I acted and treated you. I guess I deserve it for acting like such a stuck up b…"

Jaune interrupted her, "It's alright Nora. I accept your apology." Both of them hugged

"For you second order, you must apologize to me for what you did earlier as well."

"Yes. Pyrrha I'm sorry for overworking you during training. I can be a little too much to deal with. I hope we can bury this and stay friends."

"Yes Nora. Apology accepted. And yes we can still be friends." Both of them hugged each other and everything was alright with team JNPR.

"And now for your next order. Nora you will…"

Before Pyrrha could finish her sentence, Neptune came in. "Run for your life! Goodwitch is coming!" Sun heard and quickly ran off.

"Um guys," said Jaune. "You didn't go and fight in her office didn't you?" Both girls starred at each other before nodding. "Oh no. Come on everyone. Let's get out of here before she…" Just then a sudden chill came over the group. Professor Goodwitch had appeared.

"Care to explain why half of the school is destroyed and why my office was destroyed beyond REPAIR!" Goodwitch anger was what Ruby and Yang had imagined. An even greater anger than that of Yang.

"Professor. We were just leaving. Yeah leaving." Jaune chuckled. But before any of them could run, Professor Goodwitch had snagged all four of them with her powers.

"Oh you four aren't going anywhere. Your punishment is just getting started."

"Oh Dust!"

* * *

 _The next day._

"Ren please. You cannot do this."

"Sorry Nora. Orders are orders."

"But I need them." Nora pleaded with Ren to give her what she wants but he did not budge.

"Ren this is delicious." Pyrrha said out loud.

"Yeah. Can you put fruits into them?" Jaune said to Ren.

"I could. Just say which ones and I'll make pancakes with those fruits."

"No. My pancakes." Nora sobbed.

"Oh relax Nora." Pyrrha told her. "It's only for a week. You're lucky that I'm not cruel and order you to do anything else."

"But I won't last a week." Nora put her head down the table as she sobbed. Sitting next to her was Ruby who was also enjoying Ren's pancakes and Weiss, who also had her head down.

"What's wrong with Weiss?" Jaune asked.

"She bet 600 liens on Nora yesterday and lost." Ruby replied. "Now she has no money for the rest of the week and Yang has been rubbing it in her face."

"Hey everyone." Yang came into the kitchen. "Look at these liens. Thanks Ice Queen for the lovely cash."

"Shut it you brute." The heiress said to Yang.

"Make me. Anyways, me and Blakey are going into town and spend all this cash. You guys want to come with?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Blake came in as she heard her Yang. "Sun, Neptune, and Velvet are coming along. You want to join us."

"We would love to," said Jaune. "However, we are banned from leaving the school until we repair Goodwitch's office and we are also stuck with janitorial duty for the next two weeks. Plus, the physical punishment she gave us left our butts sore. It was especially hard for both Pyrrha and Nora who were punished right after the fight ended. They had no time to recover from it."

"Oh well. Good luck with that." Yang said to the group. "You coming Ice Queen."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm going to stay here."

"Don't worry Weiss." Ruby went to comfort her friend. "I'll stay here with you and we can just hang out."

"Great, that all I needed." Weiss said with sarcasms.

As everyone left the dining room, the television remained on and news reporter Lisa Lavender gave a report.

"In other news, a mysterious little girl with black hair and a black dress has purchased all the ice cream in Vale. There is no ice cream anywhere in the city and it will remain that way for the rest of the week. The question we are all asking is 'where does she put it all, and how can she eat that much ice cream?' A question we may never know. I'm Lisa Lavender saying, have a nice day."

* * *

 **A/N: It was kinda hard to come up with a reason for the both of them to fight for real. Given that, I feel that this was the best I could come up with as for the reason. As for the fight itself, in the series, it's established that Nora is strong with her weapon but I feel that without it, she at a disadvantage since we have never seen her fight without it. Pyrrha has been shown that she can fight without her weapons. As for the end of the fight, since Nora is based on Thor and her weapon is almost similar to Thor's hammer, I feel that it would be difficult for anyone to lift the hammer other than her. For Pyrrha, she had to use her combined strength and semblance to even try to lift it.**

 **With everything we know about both characters up to Volume 3, Pyrrha would have a slight advantage in the fight. Other than that, it would have been close and I could have gone with Nora winning the fight.**

 **Thank you for reading and be prepare for Volume 4.**


End file.
